Richard Newman
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |family = Lisa Bunting (spouse) Sofia Bunting Newman (daugnter) |nationality = American-Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Voice Director |areas_active = Vancouver Toronto |active = 1970-present |status = Active |website = Richard Newman }}Richard Newman (born November 2, 1946) is an American-Canadian actor, voice actor and voice director who is notable for his numerous voice roles in Transformers cartoons. Career Newman started his voice-over career in 1990 with Dragon Warrior. He has also had roles in Dragon Ball Z, RoboCop: Alpha Commando, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, and Spider-Man Unlimited as well as InuYasha, Ōban Star-Racers, MegaMan NT Warrior, and Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars. He is perhaps best known for his portrayals of Rhinox in Beast Wars: Transformers (Beasties in Canada) and M. Bison in the Street Fighter cartoon series. Newman also provided arch-villain Phaeton's voice in the animated television series Exosquad. Among his most recent roles are Bear Hugger (a Canadian boxer) in Punch-Out!!, and Cranky Doodle Donkey in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In the late 1990s, Newman later went over to Toronto to work at the successful animation company Nelvana and lent his voice to some of their projects including Franklin, Donkey Kong Country and Pippi Longstocking. Newman's credits also include theatre work. During the 2011 season of Vancouver's Bard on the Beach festival, he was acclaimed for his performance as Shylock in The Merchant of Venice and was nominated for a Jessie Award for "Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role, Large Theatre". His more recent work includes playing the title character in City Stage New West's 2012 production of King Lear, as well as playing Tosca in Neworld Theatre's production of Doost (Friend). Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1996-2000) - Green Kroc, Kong Fu (ep. 17) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Mr. Plod (US Dub) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) - Two-Tonne (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Uncle Mitaka, Officer (ep. 61) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) - Cale, Dr. Koji, Saranbou (eps. 20-21) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Oolong (eps. 127-291), Captain Ginyu, Porunga, King Furry, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Old Dice, Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Harumaki (ep. 144), Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Tubarov Bilmon, OZ Pilot (eps. 15-16) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Souemon Obiichi/Rubens, General Geddel, Hikozaemon Oekubo (ep. 2), Narrator (eps. 2-4), Bandit (ep. 2), Neighbor (ep. 2), Gang Member (ep. 4), Butcher (ep. 15), Doctor (ep. 17) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Lord Dornkirk, Pyle, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Kerberos *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Golem (1st voice; eps. 3-38), Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Woody Haruna *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Totosai, Soju Asano, Spider-Head Demon (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Power Plant Controller #3 (eps. 1-2), S.E.E.D. Official #3 (ep. 2), Old Man (eps. 4-5), S.E.E.D. Medical Technician #3 (ep. 7), S.E.E.D. System Controller #1 (ep. 7), Michael Resnick (ep. 8), Old Man (ep. 8), S.E.E.D. System Controller #1 (ep. 8), Shima Hospital Doctor (ep. 9) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Jim Kincaid (ep. 4) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Maysa/Commander Beef *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Duane Halberton, Sai's Father (ep. 28), Doctor (ep. 39) (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Maysa (ep. 32) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Duane Halberton (ep. 29) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Megatron (ep. 14) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Vector Prime *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Rush, President McMullen, Race Official C, Creator #2 (ep. 22) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Totosai, Additional Voices *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) - Narrator, Principal Hidetaro Shinoda, Additional Voices *''Beyblade Burst: Evolution'' (2017-2018) - Narrator, Raul (eps. 21-51) External Links *Richard Newman at the Internet Movie Database *Richard Newman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Directors Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Voice Actors for Nelvana